Supergirl: Strange Visitor from Another Planet
"Strange Visitor from Another Planet" is the eleventh episode of season one of the superhero action series Supergirl. It was directed by Glen Winter with a script written by Michael Grassi and Caitlin Parrish. It first aired on CBS on Monday, January 25th, 2016 at 8:00 pm. Synopsis Cast Principal Cast Guest Stars Co-Stars Crew * Joanie L. Woehler - Co-producer * Jennifer Lence - Co-producer * Carl Ogawa - Co-producer * Michael Grassi - Producer * Ted Sullivan - Producer * Michael Cedar - Producer * Roberto Aguirre-Sacasa - Consulting producer * Yahlin Chang - Co-executive producer * Sarah Schechter - Executive producer * Ali Adler - Executive producer * Andrew Kreisberg - Executive producer * Greg Berlanti - Executive producer * Curtis Krick - Associate producer * Blake Neely - Composer Notes * Supergirl was created by Greg Berlanti, Ali Adler, and Andrew Kreisberg based on the comic book superhero featured in titles published by DC Comics. * This episode is rated TV-14. * This episode is production code number 4X7611. * This episode had a viewership of 7.905 million people, which is down by .862 from the previous episode. It scored 1.8% in the 18-49 demographic. * This is the third episode of Supergirl directed by Glen Winter. He previously directed the pilot episode and "Stronger Together". * This is the third episode of Supergirl co-written by Michael Grassi. He previously wrote "Red Faced". * This is the third episode of Supergirl co-written by Caitlin Parrish. She previously wrote "Hostile Takeover". Her next episode is "Truth, Justice and the American Way" * Actor Punnavith Koy who plays Miranda Crane's security officer, is uncredited for his participation in this episode. * This is the first appearance of Senator Miranda Crane. She appears next in "Falling". Trivia * Actor Blake Jenner is married to Supergirl star Melissa Benoist. They were wed in March, 2015. * Actress Tawny Cypress, who plays Miranda Crane, is also known for playing Simone Deveaux on the NBC television series Heroes. Allusions * The title of this episode is taken from ''The Adventures of Superman'' radio serial, which originally aired on the WOR home station in New York City from 1940 to 1951. * White Martians are a particular breed of Martian featured in comic books published by DC Comics. They first appeared in ''JLA'' #1 in January, 1997. They are cousins to the Green Martians and are distinguished from them by their albino skin pigmentation, their tapered heads, angular bodies and large claws and teeth. * Adam Foster is a pastiche of Adam Grant, who is Cat Grant's son from the comics. Adam Grant was presented as a young child in his appearances, whereas Adam Foster is an adult. Quotes * Kara Danvers: I lost everything. Everyone. It makes a hole in your heart. But you can't fall into it.. You have to fill it. You have to fight. Do not throw away who you are. If you do, that thing wins. The Last son of Mars dies, even if you're still standing. .... * Hank Henshaw: We fought back. We'd known war. But not like this. White Martians had been toiling underground, building weapons of death. Fire traps. Their technology overwhelmed us. There was no honor in how they fought. They herded us into camps. I swore no matter what, I would protect my family. We would survive. But when we got through the gates, they took the women and children. Men were forced into labor. The others went to the furnace. My wife and daughters burned. I escaped. I survived. To my great shame. I will hear my family's screams until the day I die. .... * Cat Grant: I never got to put a picture that you'd drawn on the fridge. I never got to tell you stories. And I never got to teach you how not to be afraid of the world. And I never got to tell you how amazing I think you are. I never got to be your mom. But I am your biggest fan, Adam. And I'm so, so sad that I didn't get to see you grow up. .... * Kara Danvers: We all make mistakes, have regrets from our past, things we wish we could change. In my case, my biggest regret is not being there for you. I know that my choices may have hurt you in ways I can never understand... but, if you're willing, I'd like to try and make things right between us. It won't be easy. Nothing worthwhile ever is. But life is short. And when all is said and done, there is nothing more important than family. All my love, Mom. * Cat Grant: You better get us a quote that will offend virtually everyone. .... * Hank Henshaw: Kara, I'm tired of being the last. Tired of having lived it. You of all people know how heavy it is to survive. .... * Kara Danvers: There is no shame in surviving. .... * Kara Danvers: Dying is easier than getting up after the world ends. See also External Links ---- Category:2016/Episodes Category:January, 2016/Episodes Category:Episodes with crew categories